The Color of Green
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Annabel comes home from school crying because the girls in school made fun of her green hair again. It is up to Ferb to help his daughter feel better; with a little help of 'Baby Mine' too. Father and daughter fluff.


**I really missed you guys. I haven't been on here in a while! More than 2 months. The reason for that is I gave FF up for Lent and I just got back from my vacation in Disney's Hilton Head Island Resort today at noon. I have tons to post, tons and tons of stories to read, favorite and review and many messages to respond to about my Best PnF FanFics awards. I will be postind the winners today or tomorrow. If you didn't vote yet, hurry up; time's running out! I apologize if I am a little slow for the next week or two. As I said before I have tons to catch up on. Enough of my rambling, here's the story!**

**I don't own anything, except Annabel and Leo. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vanessa looked up from her nook and turned towards her husband, "Ferb honey, the kids' bus is here." She stood up and walked towards the door.

Ferb looked up from his paper and nodded his head. After he set his paper on the table he stood up and joined Vanessa to the front yard.

Vanessa and Ferb watched as a yellow school bus pulled up on their street corner. As usual; Leo jumped off the bus first and landed like a ninja. Once he saw his parents he gave them a large toothy grin and charged towards them screaming, "Mum, Dad!" Leo gave Vanessa a hug and she smiled and kissed him on the top of the head and Ferb ruffled his son's hair.

"Honey, where's your sister?" Vanessa asked.

Leo turned around and pointed to the bus and sure enough Annabel was walking slowly off the bus. Her bright pink hat covered her hair and she looked down at her feet as she continued to drag them as she headed to her family.

Ferb smiled and greeted his daughter, "Ello baby, how was your day today?"

She didn't answer her father; she only continued to trudge towards the front door. Ferb turned to Vanessa for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders and took Leo's hand.

They walked into the house and saw Annabel sitting quietly on the couch by herself. Ferb noticed that she was not acting like herself and he walked over to sit next to her on the couch. "Is something bothering you, sweetling?" Ferb asked as he tried to bring his daughter in for a hug.

For a moment Annabel only sat there with a look of rage on her face, but then she exploded, "I HATE MY HAIR, DADDY! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE A NORMAL COLOR LIKE BROWN OR BLONDE? IT'S NOT FAIR!" And with that she let out a screech and stomped up the stairs towards her room.

Her sudden outburst surmised Ferb. He was not sure what to do or say. He never thought she had an issue with the color of their hair.

Vanessa worriedly looked over at Ferb, "I'll talk to her." She offered but Ferb shook his head, "I'll go love, you stay here with Leo."

Vanessa uncertainty nodded her head, "Good luck"

He smiled and made his way up the steps. When he was in front of Annabel's door he could hear her muffled sobs from inside her room. He sighed and knocked on the door, "Annabel. May I come in please?"

Ferb heard his daughter sniffle, but she replied, "Yes, Daddy…"

Ferb twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Once he shut the door he walked over and sat next to his daughter. He sighed and glanced down at Annabel. Her head was buried in her pillow and she was still wearing her pink hat. Ferb reached over and carefully removed hat revealing her messy green hair.

Ferb placed the hat besides him and rubbed her back, "Is there something you want to talk about, baby?" He asked.

Annabel didn't answer her father for a moment, but after a while she turned around and faced her father. As she moved her green curls bounced against her head gracefully. "They made fun of my hair again, Daddy." She whispered as she wiped her eyes.

Ferb frowned, "Who made fun of your hair, sweetie?" He asked.

Annabel looked into Ferb's eyes and said, "The girls at school. They said my hair was ugly and weird." Her face grew sadder when she mentioned the names.

Ferb pulled his daughter into a tight hug and said, "Your hair isn't ugly or weird. Actually, I think it is quite beautiful."

"You're just saying that, Daddy. I know it." Annabel sniffled.

Ferb hugged his daughter tighter and shook his head, "Would I lie to you, Annabel?"

Annabel shook her head as she struggled to keep back her tears, "But, they said it was stupid and the color of bugers. They called _me _stupid and they tell the other kids not to play with me during recess."

Ferb shook his head and sighed. He had no idea what the girls in Annabel's school were saying to his daughter, but he did not like it at all. "You know back when I was a little boy; kids would make fun of my green hair too."

Annabel wiped her eyes and looked up at Ferb, "Really?" She asked in disbelief.

Ferb nodded his head, "It bothered me, but when Phineas would tell me how amazing my hair was at the end of the day I'd feel much better. But there were those rare times when Phineas' optimistic personality didn't help very much." Ferb frowned at the memory, "I hated the words they'd say to me and when Phineas couldn't help it just made the situation a whole lot worse. But when Phineas couldn't help, my mum would."

Annabel scrunched her eyebrows and asked, "Grandma helped you?"

Ferb chuckled at his daughter's reaction but nodded his head, "She'd hold me tight and sing me a song."

Annabel's face lit up, "Can you sing the song to me, Daddy"

Ferb shrugged his shoulders and held his daughter in a tight hug, "Of course I can, baby."

Annabel giggled and listened to her Dad sing,

"_Baby mine, don't you cry. _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine."_

Annabel smiled at her Dad and nestled her head in his chest. Little did the two know that they had an audience; Vanessa was at the door with Leo listening to Ferb sing.

"_Little one when you play, _

_Pay no heed what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine, _

_Never a tear, baby of mine."_

Annabel smiled as she continued to listen to her father. Vanessa could feel tears slowly pour out of her eyes as she watched her husband sing to her daughter.

"_If they knew all about you, _

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you, _

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From you're your head down to your toes, _

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me, _

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

When Ferb finished Annabel jumped up and gave him a large hug, "Thank you, Daddy." She cooed.

Ferb smiled, "You're welcome." He said stroking her hair. The two soon let go of each other when they heard clapping form the doorway.

"That was beautiful, Ferb." Vanessa smiled.

Ferb blushed at the compliment and thanked her, "Thank you, love."

Vanessa and Leo came into the room and joined Fern and Annabel's hug. Vanessa smiled and hugged her children tight. She then turned to Annabel and asked her, "So honey, are those kids' words going to matter to you anymore?"

Annabel sat up straight and giggled before answering her mom in her most confident voice, "Nope!"

Ferb smiled and gave her a kiss on her head as he hugged her. He rubbed her beautiful green hair and whispered to her, "That's my girl."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I actually made a lyrics video to this. .com/watch?v=vYlkliaT_c4. R&R please. xDDD**


End file.
